Various devices for igniting solid fuel are known in the current state of the art, which when inserted in different containers are burnt to start a bigger combustion.
Although such devices usually have a high performance, they sometimes have an insufficient amount of fuel.
Furthermore, they must even incorporate appropriate chemical products in order to start combustion.
The container arrangement used does not have an appropriate geometry for appropriate combustion and appropriate air circulation, and specifically for an appropriate chimney effect, and does not allow them to be adapted to any barbecue.
The general shape of the container does not enable high performance to be obtained when used.
Moreover, it sometimes has a configuration that makes it difficult to manufacture.
The present invention helps to resolve the present problem, since it enables a desired combustion to be ignited simply, effectively and favourably, with appropriate air circulation, and moreover being easy to use and manufacture, without the need to incorporated added chemical products.